


froggie suffering cause <3

by p1ssb0y



Series: kinnie kingdom chaos [3]
Category: Kinnie Kingdom
Genre: froggie brainrot is killing me slowly, froggy angst bcuz i said so, im writing too much about he, this is a cry for help /j, you cannot stop the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1ssb0y/pseuds/p1ssb0y
Summary: very short writing about Froggie being.    Froggie
Relationships: None
Series: kinnie kingdom chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	froggie suffering cause <3

There he was, a 15-year-old boy, standing over his mentor with an axe.

"Don't do it, Froggie. please, for the love of God-"

"Froggie, you know he's a monster. just-"

All the voices screaming at him melted together, the eyes piercing into his soul from friends and enemies alike watched his every move, every tremble of his legs as he clutched the axe close to his chest, his knuckles growing whiter as every second passed. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to drown out the shouts of the people around him. he didn't even recognize them anymore, only seeing the outlines of their figures. He tried to slow his rapid and desperate breaths to no avail. Tears streamed down his face, falling off his chin and to the ground, making tiny puddles that immediately evaporated in the hot landscape of the nether.

Did they realize how he felt? was he only being used to hurt the person he trusted most?

"Froggie, you trust me, right?"

"Yeah... I do. I trust you."

"You know I trust you too, right?"

"Yes."

"I trust you not to fuck me over, Froggie. can I trust you?"

He only let out a quiet sob in return, his hands shaking profusely, seemingly never stopping.

"I can trust you, right?"

"I... I don't..."

He felt overwhelmed. Everyone expected him to what they wanted. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted everything to stop.

"I don't want to hurt you, Connor. I don't want to hurt anyone..."

His grip on the axe slowly slipped, threatening to drop.

"Please don't make me hurt him. I can't... I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't understand why I have to do this..."

Why were they making him kill Connor? He wasn't powerful. He cared about Connor. It wasn't fair. It didn't make sense. None of it did.


End file.
